


A Whole New World

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessa rides Ramoth... and reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

She could still feel the surging triumph in her veins from the flight the day before. Her small body was sore, yes, from the exertions, and she still didn't know what to think of what had passed with the rider in question, but she could put that all aside now. She stared down from her vantage point on the events unfolding, and truly saw the future laid out for them all.

 _We'll win yet, Ramoth!_ Lessa declared.

 _Of course._ The gold was not troubled in the least, feeling Lessa's exultation as a normal reaction to truly being a rider now.

She could feel the wave of emotions from below, as the Lords and their holders were made aware of the facts. She took the blast of awe aimed her way as she held her position there as the long overdue praise for her dragon partner, and as part of the change that had to sweep Pern.

She, Lessa of Ruatha, now Lessa of Benden, would see that change come through. The time of waiting was now past, at long last. She, and Ramoth, with F'lar and his overriding belief would see to making the world see the value of truth.


End file.
